


Gone Again

by ThatOneWierdo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Not A Fix-It, Suicide, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWierdo/pseuds/ThatOneWierdo
Summary: Peter was gone. Tony was not okay.(i’m not good at summaries.)





	Gone Again

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was really sad, so you have to suffer with me. my tumblr is @im-totally-famous-i-swear if you want to complain or rant. have fun.

Tony could not think.

Well, he usually couldn’t think through the drunken stupor he put himself in, but this was different.

Peter had come back a few months ago. That was nice. But whenever Tony looked at him, he remembered how the boy turned to ash in his arms, grasping desperately at his mentor (his hero) as he slowly disappeared.

Tony felt numb. When Peter came bouncing into his lab (their lab) like nothing happened, he was expecting to be happy.

He wasn’t.

Immediately, his mind was flooded with pain and suffering (the feeling of a solid body turning to nothing in his hands).

Tony collapsed.

He had been getting better. Tony has been getting therapy (A therapist Bruce had recommended- apparently she specialized in superhuman trauma), and it was helping somewhat.

The kid had gone back on patrol (Technically he never stopped going on patrol- thank you, Stephen Strange), and things were back to normal, except for the nightmares and the haunting PTSD that Tony experienced daily.

Today, Tony has gotten a call. This wasn’t unusual, Pepper or Rhodey checked on himoccasionally (not as much as they used to), so he expected the calls now (He knew to put on a brave voice, to mask the hurt). When he answered, the voice on the other end was not Pepper’s or Rhodey’s. It was someone he didn’t recognize. A cop, by the sound of it. He heard sirens in the background, and the screech of tires (an ambulance). The cop said something about Peter, and Tony’s heart (what was left of it) sank. 

The words ‘gunshot’ and ‘fatal’ shot through the fog of his pain, and Tony screamed. He screamed until his throat was raw, and he kept screaming. The sound was haunting. It was a sound that you hoped you would never hear, and if you did hear it, you would never forget.

Tony dropped the phone at some point, curling into a ball on his plush carpet and covering his head with his arms. Sobs racked his body, shaking him to the core. He briefly heard FRIDAY’s voice, alerting Pepper and Rhodes. He didn’t care.

He could not think.

He could not breathe.

He could not live through losing his son for the second time.

So he didn’t.

Three and a half days after Spider-man was pronounced deceased, Tony Stark was found dead in his bathtub with three empty bottles of scotch and one empty bottle of sleeping pills.

 


End file.
